Escuela de princesas
by Perfect Hell
Summary: —Rapunzel— escuchó que la nombraban, ¿Por qué tenían que llamarla así? Rapunzel era un estúpido apodo que le había puesto su cuidadora, Madame Joja.
1. Prólogo

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Bienvenidos! Primero quiero aclarar que esta idea es basada en un libro que leí (llamado igual que el título de este fanfic). Unos ya me conocen, tal vez otros no; pero todos son bienvenidos a mi fanfic. Que quiero aclarar que aunque me basé en el libro el contenido es completamente distinto (es decir, no transcribí el libro ¬¬). Eso sería en contra de las reglas, así que sí lo quieren leer y espero que lo encuentren se llama "Escuela de Princesas" perteneciente a Jane B. Manson y Sarah Hines Stephens. Repito nuevamente: No es la misma narración, está narración es mía no copie el libro.

**Warning!:** OoC, UA, Intento Barato de humor.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z NO me pertenecen.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

><p><strong>๋<strong>**• **Escuela de Princesas **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

**Prólogo.**

Momoko Akatsutsumi, alias "Rapunzel". Una chica de largo, muy largo cabello; se encontraba sentada sobre el alféizar de piedra gris de la ventana de su torre. Soltó un gran suspiro al sentir el aire acariciar sus mejillas, y resopló un pequeño mechón de su cabello que caía en su rostro. Acomodó la mecha detrás de su oreja y se puso de pie en el alféizar.

Pronto sonrió al ver a su amigo el príncipe Brick Ruff, aparecer entre los arbustos. Escuchó un «quiquiriquí» del pelirrojo, señal que le daba cada vez que venía por ella–aunque ella siempre le decía que no tenía ningún sentido, que los gallos no cantaban de esa forma tan ridícula como él lo hacía–.

Ella empezó a descender con gran facilidad de la torre donde se suponía que estaba encerrada. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y sintió un pequeño dolor instalarse en su cuello. Esa maldita tortícolis la estaba «matando».

«Tal vez, el peso de Madame Joja me está matando» pensó y echó a reír como si le hubieran contado un chiste muy gracioso.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Qué agilidad de Momoko! ¡El público enloquece al verla descender con tal destreza y a los jueces no les queda de otra que ponerle puntuación perfecta! —se alabó a sí misma y extendió sus brazos al cielo, sintiéndose la campeona del mundo. Sintió un leve toque en su hombro derecho y giró su rostro, mirando quien era el impertinente que la había tocado; seguramente sus guardias le mostrarían que no debía tocar a una celebridad.

—Rapunzel— escuchó que la nombraban, ¿Por qué tenían que llamarla así? «Rapunzel» era un estúpido apodo que le había puesto su cuidadora, Madame Joja.

Miró a su amigo sonreírle y ella suspiró, de nuevo había estado soñando despierta. Volteó a ver la torre donde hace unos cuantos minutos se encontraba y la vio sin chiste alguno. A pesar de estar fuera de ella, podría describirla tal y como la palma de su mano. Había vivido ahí desde que tenía memoria, Madame Joja siempre le decía: «El mundo es un lugar inseguro, aquí estás a salvo». Momoko se cruzó de brazos al recordar esas palabras; Madame Joja nunca le hablaba de sus padres y lamentablemente, ella no los podía recordar.

Recordó el día en que ella se había sincerado con Brick y le había contado su terrible historia; él le había preguntado si era una princesa feliz, Momoko le había respondido: «no, yo no soy una princesa». Ahora, cambiaba de opinión.

« ¿Cómo seguir pensando eso sí, la Escuela de Princesas ha cambiado mi vida?» se cuestionó mentalmente y sonrió al ver a Brick invitarla a caminar junto a él por el bosque. La muchacha lo miró de reojo y sacó apresurada un pequeño chocolate que había robado de la lacena de Madame Joja, extendió su mano ofreciéndoselo.

—Gracias. —agradeció el príncipe Brick. Momoko suspiró, esta vez no le había preguntado: ¿de dónde lo había sacado?

Robar.

Una princesa no roba, una princesa no se debe rebajar a esa acción tan vulgar. Pero, ella no era una princesa. ¡Válgame! Pensar en la ridícula idea que ella se podía comparar con una de esas niñas ricas y sofisticadas que acudían a la escuela, era realmente… ¿ridículo? Sí, ella era ridícula. Pero a pesar de eso, asistir a esa escuela era lo mejor que le había pasado, aparte de conocer al príncipe Brick, claro. Ahí es donde había conocido a sus mejores amigas: Miyako Nieves, Kaoru Cienta y Sakurako Bella. Aunque debía admitir que algunas de las princesas que iban eran presumidas y arrogantes. Odiosas era la palabra indicada para describirlas.

—Ya casi llegamos. —dijo Brick, pasando por encima de una gruesa raíz que salía del suelo.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta. —dijo Momoko con una sonrisa bien formada en su rostro, aunque realmente se sentía algo triste de que tuvieran que separarse. Él tenía que asistir a la Escuela del Encanto, aunque ellos habían inventado una forma de comunicarse. Una _secreta_ forma de comunicarse.

Recogió su cabello por quinta vez, y lo trató de atar lo más alto que podía. Escuchó una risa salir de la boca de Brick.

—No le veo lo gracioso. —dijo Momoko, fingiendo enojo. Lo miró encogerse de hombros y seguir con el camino. Parpadeó algo confundida por esa acción, realmente esperaba que se pusieran a pelear como siempre–por cosas sin importancia–.

Momoko aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo, ya que… de nuevo se había perdido en los profundos mares de sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><p>

**R**eviews?


	2. Decisión

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, el capítulo me quedo muy chico... pero creo que hasta ahí llegó mi inspiración ^^u . He estado enferma cof cof xS...- lo ven xD la enfermedad tiene la culpa de que no tenga mucha inspiración. Emm... aclarando algo de una de mis lectoras que me pregunto en face U.U o más bien que me comento, les informo que "Pasante" aun no ha acabado ok. Cuando acabe le pondré como: "Complete", cuando vean eso lloren - jaja mentira, nah... sólo les digo para aclarar. U.U

**Warning!:** OoC, UA, Intento Barato de humor.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z NO me pertenecen.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

><p><strong>๋<strong>**• **Escuela de Princesas **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

Momoko aceleró el paso, el cielo se había tornado de un color grisáceo y, eso significaba sólo una cosa. Pronto llovería. No, a ella no le convenía eso. Si eso pasaba, probablemente Madame Joja observaría su cabello mojado sin mencionar su vestido lleno de fango y descubriría que se estaba escapando para ir a la Escuela de Princesas.

Tropezó un par de veces, pero no cayó. Se había despedido tan rápido del príncipe Brick, que apenas y había escuchado lo que le había dicho.

«Te veo mañana», fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a distinguir. El bosque estaba en silencio y eso no era buena señal, los animalitos siempre hacían ruido. Incluso los grillos habían parado su «canto», dándole a entender a Momoko que debía darse prisa.

Llegó a la torre agitada, escaló con gran tenacidad hasta arriba. Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda. Como siempre lo había hecho.

Entró a su habitación y se acostó en la cama de un salto, fingiendo dormir.

— ¡Por las zancas de una rana! —expresó Madame Joja al aparecer en tan sólo un par de segundos frente a la cama de Momoko. — ¿Cómo voy a hacer buenas pociones sin mi canastilla? —preguntó a sí misma Madame Joja. Momoko fingió despertar de un largo sueño, bostezó lo más creíble posible, y sonrió a Madame Joja que estaba frente a ella.

Se levantó y trató de esconder sus zapatos llenos de fango bajo el vestido. Observó a Madame Joja fijar su vista en la parte baja de su vestido, ¡Oh no! Seguramente ya los había visto.

—Regresó muy pronto. —dijo Momoko alcanzándole la canastilla que estaba encima de un mueble al lado de su cama. Sintió sus manos sudar, pero decidió controlarse o lo echaría a perder.

—He olvidado mi canastilla, querida. —dijo Madame Joja, recibiendo la mencionada.

Momoko suspiró aliviada al ver la sonrisa que había formado su «protectora». Eso significaba que estaba pensando en un embrujo para alguna enemiga–de las tantas–que tenía la bruja.

—Volveré en la noche, Rapunzel. Prepara la cena, ya sabes que…

—Dos patas de rata le dan mejor sabor a la comida. —la interrumpió Momoko y fue alabada por Madame Joja. La changa se marchó, desvaneciéndose en una nube verde que inundó el cuarto y la peste hizo sofocar un poco a Momoko. Cualquier otra persona ya se hubiera muerto de intoxicación, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Tanto tiempo conviviendo con esa vieja bruja, ¿Cómo no acostumbrarse?

«La próxima vez, tendré más cuidado. O adiós Escuela de Princesas.» se dijo a sí misma y comenzó a cepillar su largo, muy largo cabello.

Se sentó frente al espejo: derecha, con las manos en sus piernas y una expresión de soy la reina de esta torre. Respingó, viéndose desinteresada en el espejo y negó levemente con la cabeza.

«Yo no soy una princesa.» pensó. Mañana había una materia nueva, no sabía cómo sería, ni cómo le iría. La última vez en la clase de espejos, había roto dos en un solo día. Sir Reflejo la había regañado frente a las demás princesas, que se reían disimuladas de ella como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. Afortunadamente, ellas estaban ahí. Sus amigas que le sonreían cada vez que necesitaba ánimos.

Cartear. Era la única palabra que se le venía a su mente.

Bella le había explicado varias cosas acerca de la nueva clase; pero, como era su costumbre… no había prestado atención.

Puso sus zapatos debajo de su cama, ya los había limpiado y se había cambiado de vestido. El cielo aún se encontraba nublado, las nubes tapaban al sol y eso la ponía algo triste. Pensó en lo que había pasado hace una o dos horas–quizás menos– y se apretó con fuerza su cabeza. Mañana empezaría una nueva materia, pronto serían los exámenes y ahora, otra preocupación más se instalaba en ella. ¿Qué tal si Madame Joja regresaba cuando ella no estaba?

¡Oh no! Pensar en esa idea la tenía realmente atemorizada; pero… el deseo de ir a la escuela, convivir con sus amigas, charlar con Brick varios minutos antes de separarse, aprender cosas de la realeza, ¡maldición! Ya estaba tan acostumbrada a eso, que ahora no sabía qué pasaría si lo dejara.

—No, definitivamente no. Iré y regresaré antes de que Madame Joja regrese. —dijo Momoko, auto-convenciéndose a sí misma.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>eviews?


End file.
